Squadtd Wiki
Official Associations Squadron Tower Defense was created by, and is managed by, Tsjnsn. Lisk is credited for creating the Warcraft III map Legion TD, which this game is heavily based off of. Official Website and Forum at - http://squadtd.com/ maintained by Dunhill Proudly Hosted by Animosity Guild Starcraft 2 North America Official channel - SquadTD Overview Squadron Tower Defense (Squad TD) is a 1-8 player Starcraft II custom map focused around tower defense and resource management. The players defend against 31+ waves of creeps and while keeping the Security System alive. The game ends when the oppositing team's Security System is destroyed. Waves of creep are spawned each round at warp points (one for each player's lane). Players build towers which, when the combat round begins, morph to fighters and fight the wave. Should a creep pass a lane, they will travel directly to the Security System which is the objective of keeping alive. Fighters that clear their wave access the warp points to teleport in the Security System Area to defend any leaks. Workers gather gas which may be used to send units to attack the opposing team, upgrade the Security System or upgrade supply limit. Sending fighter spawns or upgrading security system increases income, which is cumulative throughout the game. The player's income value is awarded in minerals at the end of each round. Players choose their builder at the start of the game and continue with it throughout the game, with the exception of Chaos Mode games. In addition, there are 5 more modes the players can choose from. Each requires a majority vote to pass (5/8, 4/7, etc.) Strategy There are 3 general current strategies in the game *'Defense': All minerals are spent on towers. Players gain enough kill income to defend all waves. However versing players who send fighters result in Extremely strong early game (rounds 1-12), extremely weak mid-late game (round 15+). *Hybrid: This style refers to the balancing of defense and economy. The player sacrafices some defense to build Workers. Generally weak early game, strong mid-late game. *'Defense/Economy': The strongest and riskiest playstyle. One player focuses more on economy (Workers and Worker speed upgrades) while the other player defends the waves for both players. It sends hard units to the other team, however it's also more succeptable to strong sends. Aura units, such as Immortals, Goliaths, and Megazerglings are more effective as they cover double the units. If the defense fails, it's much harder to recover than playing a hybrid style. Previous playstyles *Boosted Economy: Requires a team to cover the leaks. Players have their towers gain kill income then sell all their towers or stop building. Then they build only workers. As the player doesn't actually bother to defend, they increase their income fastest. Has since been all but nullified by Killem's default status as of version 1.35. Armor and Damage Types Paying attention to the Armor and Damage types of your army and the upcoming waves can help quite a bit in determining when you can take chances with your build. It's the proverbial rock, paper, scissors formula. List of Builders Each builder has a specific set of tower options and a unique ability (with the exception of Custom). Each Builder is unlocked by a player's level with the exception of Random and Custom. *Random :: No level requirement. Randomly chooses a builder. Default option first time playing. *Ghost Builder :: Requires level 5. Evasive race with strong damage. A couple towers with debuffs. Towers generally consist of meatshield melee towers and ability generated range units. (Strongest mid game and late game) *Elemental Builder :: Requires level 10. High damage, low health. The glass cannon. (Strongest early game and late game) *Beast Builder :: Requires level 15. Low damage, high health. Strong buffs and debuffs are their strengths. (Strong Early game and mid game) *Shadow Builder :: Requires level 20. *Mechanical Builder :: Requires level 25. *NATURE Builder :: Requires level 30. *Celestrial Builder :: Requires level 35. *Custom Builder : Requires Prestige (level 40+). Custom Builder allows the player to replace a tier option with an tower of the same from an already unlocked builder. Custom's range of towers and versitility is thus dependant on the player's level and choice of towers. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:background